


[Podfic] People Who Live Downstairs

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of mistyzeo's fic "People Who Live Downstairs."</p>
<p>Summary: Jared not-accidentally sleeps with the RA downstairs, and yes-accidentally leaves his boxers behind. Written for the Awkward Date is Awkward commentfic meme. </p>
<p>File Length/Size: 00:04:09 | 2.4MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] People Who Live Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People Who Live Downstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213055) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:**[People Who Live Downstairs](213055)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** Teen  & Up Audiences  
 **Summary:** Jared not-accidentally sleeps with the RA downstairs, and yes-accidentally leaves his boxers behind. Written for the Awkward Date is Awkward commentfic meme.  
 **File Length/Size:** 00:04:09 | 2.4MB

 **Download link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/People%20Who%20Live%20Downstairs%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

 **Streaming:**

 

 **Podficcer's Note:** First posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html) at amplificathon on livejournal.


End file.
